There's no way my little sister knows my secret!
by Nyx Stefanus
Summary: Kyousuke who uses a fake name is a star in the novel world and anime world. However, he wanted to live a normal life and kept his works secret. But one day, he stumbled upon an anime case which leads to his sister revealing her secret to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Ore no Imouto wa Ore no Himitsu wo Shiru Hazu ga Nai!**

(俺の妹は俺の秘密を知るはずがない！）

(There's no way my sister knows my secret!)

By: Nyx Stefanus

* * *

**Chapter 1**

My name is Kyosuke Kousaka (京介 高坂）, a 17 years old high school 2nd year student in a nearby school. I live in a normal house, with a normal family structure consisting of a younger sister and parents.

I am a normal student, just like you and anyone else around me... well, at least that is what I want to be. The problem with me was that I'm _over blessed _with talents and luck. Since I was small, I always excelled at everything. Even those that started as small hobbies when I was a little kid, now had become something big.

For example, about 3 years ago when I was still at 2nd year in middle school, I won gold medal in Karate championship across Asia. That medal was not the first one that I received, you know? I have won several similar championships from local to national ones. All of my rivals, friends, and their parents thought that I must be taught karate since I was small and practiced intensely every day. They were awed, and some were jealous.

Hah! I couldn't stand those kind of looks.

You know what? I only started karate because it looked as a cool way to exercise. One day when I was practicing in my backyard, by chance a professional trainer saw me and said that I had a talent. My old geezer took that phrase seriously, and put me into a karate class. My skills became extremely sharp so fast that even my coach was bewildered. Then, I was registered into a local championships, then national ones, and last the Asia championship, and I won gold medals at every championships they registered me into. It was not my intention to achieve a medal, but _it just turned out like that_.

Just after my first international medal from karate, I started writing my own light novel because I was influenced by a novel that was popular back at that time. Because it was just a hobby, I also started practicing my drawing skill in order to be able to design the characters by my own and also the book cover to make it look as similar as a real light novel. At the 3rd year of my middle school, out of curiosity I tried submitting my first and only light novel that I ever written to a novel writing contest held by a big book publisher 'Kodansha' during the early part of the summer break. _And again, my work achieved the 1__st__ rank _and I even received a mail from the publisher that my work would be published as an official light novel. Luckily, my parents didn't know about my light novel and thus I replied the mail, saying that I agreed only if a fake name is used on the book instead of my name.

A month later, my novel was released under a fake name of 'Kouichi' (光一）. And you know what? _It was a big hit, _especially among female thousands of fan letters, news, and many different mails arriving in my house, I couldn't hide this anymore so I told my old man about this. He didn't object it, and also fulfilled my wish of keeping this a secret to everyone, without exception. Luckily my mother & my sister didn't know that all those boxes sent to my house for me were letters, so they had no idea that I had become a famous writer.

And then, _it happened again. _Just 6 months after the release of my light novel during my 1st year in high school, I received mails from game producers, writers, and many more asking me to design characters for them, work as a main artist in several gal games, etc. Apparently, they were attracted by the quality and the style of my drawing. I panicked because of so many requests and deadlines to catch up. Luckily, out of kindness, Kodansha assigned a young assistant & editor to help me manage all those request and in miscellaneous matters.

I didn't complain at all, in fact I thanked them a lot! The new assistant was a pretty young woman aged 19, named Yuki Fujibayashi （由紀 藤林）. Apparently, she was still an undergraduate in a nearby university.

_And again, _the requests for drawing that I took turned out to be another big hit, and my fake name 'Kouichi' became even much more popular.

So, I learned my lessons.

First, DO NOT EVER START A NEW HOBBY. You would end up even busier.

Second, keep all your achievements secret. I hated it when everyone around me saw me as if I was an idol or something. WHAT I WANT IS A NORMAL & PEACEFUL LIFE!

And such, my life as a writer & artist & martial artist began...

* * *

"Kyou-chan~ Let's go home together!"

"Ok. Besides, I don't have any club activities on Tuesdays."

I nodded, took my bag and walked towards Manami.

Her full name is Manami Tamura （麻奈実 田村）, my only childhood friend. She had short brown hair and gray iris, and a simple oval shaped glasses. She was the typical plain girl that you would usually find in background area in stories that you ignore. But, I liked that part of her. She was the only angel for me who always sought for normal life. If I said that I trusted her more than anyone else in this world, I was not an exaggeration. That was how much I trusted her.

"Kyou-chan, are you going to be busy this week?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, but not that busy. I have finished more than half of the script with the next deadline still 1 month away, and there is few requests for my drawing recently. Moreover, the next karate championship is in summer, and so the practice schedule is very light for this coming few weeks. Why are you asking this?"

"Not for a particular reason~"

Suddenly Manami became happy for no apparent reason, and she walked almost like hopping while humming.

"Kyou-chan, do you want to study together tomorrow? You know, the next term test is coming soon and so we need to be prepared."

"Hmmm... Okay. I always feel more confident in doing the exam after I study with you. Where do you want to study tomorrow? My house?"

Her cheeks expanded like a balloon, and she pouted.

"Don't be so humble. You have always been in the top ten since you were small, and I have never beaten you even once. In fact, if I don't study with you my marks will be much lower."

I snickered. I looked at her, and she was still pouting. After a few moment...

"Well, this time maybe we should study in the library. It's the most effective place to study, right?"

"Well, if you say so, Manami."

I smiled and looked back at her. Then, we started talking about recent news, incidents in school, any subjects that we could think of while walking towards our own houses. After about 10 minutes of walking, we have arrived at the fork of the road.

"Kyou-chan, see you tomorrow in school."

She waved her right hand lively towards me, while walking towards her home.

"Ok. Bye Manami"

I stood still and waved back at her. I watched her back until she took a turn and disappeared from my sight. And then, I started walking on my own road towards home.

I smiled. I always thought that this was the kind of normal and peaceful lifestyle that I yearned every time I went home together with Manami. Going to school, taking lessons in classrooms, having lunch with friends, going to club, and lastly going home together with friends while having conversation about no particular subject. Maybe this was boring to you, but THIS IS the normality and calmness that I yearned for.

After walking for about 5 minutes, I arrived at the front of my house.

"Huuuhhh..."

I sighed. My feeling was heavy. I opened the front door and then took off my shoes.

"I'm back"

Even though I knew that no one would answer me back, I still said that same phrase every time I came back from school. As you can see, my old man always went out to work until dinner time which was at 7 pm. And my mother? Well, she always went out shopping for dinner at this time everyday. How about my sister? here was no need to think of her, because...

I opened the door of the living room, and walked towards the kitchen. While I was walking towards the fridge to get a bottle of milk, I glanced at her.

"..."

There was my sister on the sofa, sitting silently while reading a fashion magazine. Her name was Kirino Kousaka （桐乃 高坂）. She was a middle school 2nd year student, and she was a very popular person in the school. Her long blonde hair, her sky blue iris, her pink lips, the cute earrings she wore, the pedicures on her nails, and her cute face were what made her popular. Moreover, her slim body and her job as a fashion model were also reasons for her popularity in school. She also had good results and also the ace in the track & field club in her school.

Usually a brother would be very happy and boasted her towards his friends right? In my case, no. Why? Because...

"You're on my way. Move aside."

She said it with cold voice and pushed my body while I was still drinking. She opened the door of the fridge, took a bottle of apple juice, and drank it directly without using a glass. I stared at her.

"..."

This was the reason! She had absolutely no feeling towards other, and looked everyone as if they were below her. Even me, her only blood related sibling, was treated as a complete stranger and always being ignore by her. I had so much to talk to her, but I remained silent and kept everything inside me.

"Why are you staring at me like that? It's disgusting you know. If you have something you want to say, say it clearly. You muscle head"

For an instant, my face was twitching while trying to make a smile, trying to hold my anger. As usual, she acted very rude towards me. Even the 'muscle head' part. She called me this because of my achievements in karate world. I didn't know why, but she started acting rude like this when she began having her puberty. However, rather than being angry towards her, I always kept my composure and ignored her words completely because she also ignored me all the time.

"Nothing."

I left that word, and walked towards the exit. I couldn't stand the atmosphere.

When I was climbing up the stairs, I heard her voice in the living room. Maybe she was talking on the phone with her friends? It was none of my business.

When I arrived at the second floor, I turned left towards my room and took out my key out of my pocket.

As I was inserting the key into the door of my room, I noticed a square plastic object under the small table in front of my room. The small table was located just between the door of my room and Kirino's room, and it had a vase with a flower inside on it.

I picked up the square object, and glanced through it. It had a picture of a small girl with a pink hair holding onto a magic wand. It was an anime for small children.

"Meruru? Why the hell does this thing doing on this kind of place?"

I had completely no idea. What I did know was that I did remember doing character designs for this anime and some illustrations about this character, but I did refuse to accept some samples from the producer. So, what was this thing doing under the table?

"I had completely no idea. I think I should keep this with me for a while, and maybe ask Yuki about this."

I put it inside my pocket, and opened the door to my room. I threw my school bag towards the corner of the room, and lied down on the bed. I took a deep breath while looking at the ceiling.

"It has been a while since I had this much of free time with me."

All the school works, illustrations & designs requests, karate practice, and the script deadlines made me very busy for this past few weeks. It couldn't be helped.

I moved my eyes across my own room.

"..."

This was what I always did after I went back from school, checking my room for any evidence of forced entry. Why did I look like being paranoia? The reason was easy. Being a popular person always came with lots of fans, and some were just too... extreme. They might be able to figure out my real identity and address, and forced entry into my room to get some items as mementos.

With one glance, my room was no difference from any high school male students in this country. Simple room, with a wardrobe on the wall, a desk, and a bed. On top of the desk, there was a book rack with school books, some novels (some were my own works), small statues as decorations, and some photo frames. A computer on the desk with a pen table beside it, and some posters and certificates for my karate achievements were hung on the wall.

There was no single clue that I was that famous Kouichi... at the first glance. Most of my works were stored inside the computer with a password on it, and any material objects that could reveal my identity were hidden deep under the mountain of clothes inside my wardrobe. All the scripts and drawings that I considered as failures were shredded by the small paper shredder just beside my desk, and I always put the shredded paper inside a plastic bag immediately to remove any trace.

"What should I do now?"

After thinking for a while, I decided to call Yuki to ask about the Meruru anime case that I found in the corridor, and maybe continue some of the scripts that I have been working on.

Apparently, Yuki also had no idea about the Meruru anime case.

* * *

After some time passed, I decided to take a break before continuing my work and start studying for the exam. I stretched my body while taking a deep breath, and took a glance at the clock. It was 5.45 pm.

"Maybe I should go to the convenience store."

After nodding to myself, I stood up, put my wallet into my pocket, and put on jacket. I decided to check for my favorite magazines and buy some snacks & drinks for this night in the convenience store. The moment I opened my door...

There was Kirino, kneeling down on the floor with her ass sticking out, and her head under the table. It seemed that she was trying to look for something.

"What are you doing down there?"

The moment I said that to her, her body jerked. She moved her body, and stood up in front of me while turning her back towards me.

"None of your business."

She left that word and walked quickly towards her room without even looking at me for once. She closed the door, and then locked it.

"What's her problem?"

I shrugged my shoulders, and then I also locked my door before I left this house.

The convenience store that I went to was quite large compared to a normal convenience store. The store was located about 10 minutes away from my home, and it opened 24 hours a day. The variety of items was quite large.

After buying some magazines, bottles of drinks, and bags of potato chips, I walked home while eating my favorite chocolate ice cream that I bought just now in the store. On the way home, there was a park where children from the neighborhood always played in, and I stood still just in front of the park, looking at the sunset.

"The sunset here is beautiful as always."

I murmured to myself.

While I was enjoying the sunset, I heard someone calling me just from the bench beside the park. When I looked at that direction, I saw a woman waving her hand at me, while having a big smile on her face.

"Hey~! Over here, Kouichi-sensei!"

In an instant, my face turned white as if all my bloods were sucked by a thousand of vampires. I dashed at full speed towards her, jumped over a fence and the see-saw, and raised my right arm. When I arrived at her, I swung my arm, and landed my fist on her head.

"Ouch! What are you doing Kou-chan!"

"How many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me by that name when we are not working? Especially in public places!"

"Ehh~ There's nothing wrong with it, right? There's only few children and housewives around here at this time. And besides, even if they know that name you will only get popular among the neighbors. There's no downside for you, right?"

"THERE IS, YOU KNOW? How many times do I have to tell you, I want to remain anonymous outside work!"

My breathing became heavy and short after scolding her. It was always like this! This woman, Yuki Fujibayashi, my sole assistant and editor, was like an older sister to me due to her diligence & good care of me, but she liked to make fun out of me every time we met.

I glanced at her. She had a long deep dark crimson hair, reaching until just below the shoulder. Her black eyes looked at my face while having a bit of tears on it. Maybe I hit her too hard? I should hit her softer next time...

"So, what are you doing here? Just came back from university?"

"Yup. I have nothing to do when I go home. So, I decided to sit here and wait for you because you often go to that store around this time. I am lucky to meet you!"

"In other words, you want to use me as your toy to kill time?"

"Yes! Besides, you are happy right? Having a chat together with a beautiful big sis like me."

She took a sexy pose.

"..."

I felt quite annoyed. While staring at her, I took my phone out of my pocket, and started pressing the buttons.

"Wai, wa, wait! Who are you calling now?"

Her face turned pale. Every time she played me like this, I always did this and every time this method worked.

"Your boss. I want to report inappropriate behavior and demand a change in assistant."

She grabbed my left arm, and clung to it. Urghh... as usual, her big breasts were pressing against my arm. While crying, she rubbed her cheek on my arm and pleaded to me.

"Please, anything beside that! My work now is the best possible job that I can get! I don't want to work with some old bearded ugly man! The popularity of your works also makes my salary higher than almost all of my colleagues! And besides, you are young and handsome which makes my work fun!"

"Urgh..."

If you said those words with that kind of face, there was no way I would do that! I put my phone back to my pocket, and then pat her shoulder.

"There's no way I would do that, right? Come one, stop crying."

"You meanie..."

This person was like this. When she cried, her personality became those of a small child. But, this part of her made it easier for me to become a close friend to her. Her friends would be surprised looking at her like this because usually Yuki acted tomboyish.

I sat down beside her, and took out a can of sports drink that I bought just now and gave it to her. We sat down side by side, and looked at the sunset together silently.

After a few minutes...

"So, Kou-chan. How's the progress of your work?"

"So-so, I think. Just now I have finished about two thirds of the script, and I think I can finish it by this weekend. "

"Thank you Kou-chan~ My work will be much lighter after I finish editing your scripts. The rest of my works and homework are not as difficult as editing the scripts, so I can have lots of free time. Oh, by the way, there's a new work for you. Relative to the amount of the work, the pay is quite large."

"What is it?"

She opened her bag, and took out a piece of paper regarding the new request. While showing it to me, she started explaining the details.

"The producers of anime 'Maschera' want you to write the scenario for the upcoming OVA again, and then they also want you to draw some illustrations for the Maschera picture book."

I was silent for a few moment.

"Drawing the illustrations is still okay for me, but the scenario... I have difficult feelings every time I write a BL (boys love) scenario."

"Don't worry, Kou-chan! When you become a homo in the future, I will straighten your sexuality for you!"

She patted my back hard. It was quite painful, but at the same time I also felt happy because I knew that she would take good care of me.

"Hehe, thank you, Yuki"

I snickered, and I was touched by her kindness. Every time I felt down, or my works didn't turn out so well, she was the one that always comforted me. Even though we were complete strangers, I felt that she was more fit to be my real sibling compared to Kirino.

After accepting the new work, I had a short chat with her for about 10 minutes. When the clock showed 6.30 pm, I said goodbye to her and walked back towards my home for dinner.

* * *

In Kousaka family, we always had our dinner together at 7 o'clock as my old man ordered. On a small rectangle table, Kirino always sat at my right side, and both of my parents at the opposite side. Just like always, my mother was at the kitchen preparing the food while father was sitting just the opposite of Kirino, wearing a yukata and had no expression at all on his face. As for Kirino, like in every dinner she always kept silent and only talked when someone threw the conversation at her.

During dinner, I remembered about the Meruru anime case that I found this afternoon. So, I asked my father's opinion about anime.

"Oyaji (old man), just now I borrowed some childish animes from my friend who is an otaku because it looks interesting. What do you think about it?"

Immediately, old man stopped his movement and slowly he turned his face on me and stared at me. Crap! Maybe I was being too straight?

"If it's you, I have no problem about it. But still, you should be careful not to be influenced by the otaku culture. The society looks at otaku as if they are the thrash of the society. There is no positive side at being an otaku at all. If one of you become like that, I would hit you hard and bring you back to the proper path."

"O-okay."

My old man had a lot of power in his words even though he said it with almost being completely monotonous. He trusted me this much because he knew that I began writing different genres of light novels, and I needed as much as references as possible, although he didn't know that I also began writing stories for gal games and anime.

Suddenly...

"?"

I felt eyes looking at me. When I glanced quickly at my side, I saw Kirino staring at me. Maybe she felt disgusted knowing that her brother watched those kind of animes? Well, I didn't care at all.

After dinner, I walked towards the entrance hall to get a small box containing letters addressed to me. When I checked the stamps and sender of the box, I knew that this was another fan letters.

I took a deep sigh. Since some of my works got translated into different language, I had been receiving more letters, including those in many different language, like English, German, Chinese, etc. Of course I read them all, because it would be very rude to the fans if I just threw it out without reading the feelings and opinions they had towards my works. But still, it's very bothersome to translate one by one words to Japanese using translation software.

"How troublesome..."

I sighed, lifted up the box, and then I climbed up the stairs. When I arrived at the front of my room, I saw Kirino squatting while doing something to my door. When I looked closely, she was trying to open the lock to my door using her thin hair pin.

"What the hell are you doing?"

I almost shouted at her. It can't be helped; I who was always trying my best to hide my secret, saw directly in front of my eyes my own sister trying to force entry into my room. Don't tell me, she was also another fan of mine?

Kirino jerked her body, and dropped the hair pin on the floor. She stood up suddenly, and turned her face towards my face quickly.

"What's your problem? Shouting like that..."

"Of course there is! This is a normal reaction when you see someone picking the lock of your door!"

"Hahh? Aren't you stupid? You are way over reactive."

Why the hell was this little bastard trying to enter to my room? Was it because she was one of my fan? From the first look, she was not the type to read novels, so why? And then I remembered about the Meruru anime case that I found this afternoon.

Just as she was about to leave the place, I stopped her.

"Wait."

"What? I have no more business here."

"You are looking for this, right?"

I took out the Meruru anime from the pocket of my jacket.

"!"

In an instant her facial expression changed when she saw me holding onto the anime. It seemed that this anime was truly hers. While holding the small box on my right hand, I stretched my left arm towards her.

"T-thank you."

While looking down, she said those phrase with small voice. How many years since the last time she thanked me? I couldn't remember.

"No problem. By the way, why are you so desperate _just _for a missing anime?"

Her facial expression changed quickly again. This time, it looked like she was angry.

"Huuh? You are stupid, aren't you? You don't understand the awesomeness of this anime! You know, Meruru is- (omitted) "

"..."

I couldn't believe what just happened. Just now she just talked passionately about the anime even though I only put 'just' on my sentence. How come was she acting like this? I had no idea... I stared at her and my mind was blank due to this sudden development.

"!"

She started to realize that she was talking fast and passionately about anime when she looked at my face. Her face turned red, and then she grabbed the anime case from my hand quickly and dashed towards her room. She slammed the door shut, and I could hear the sound of her locking the door.

"What's her problem?"

I shrugged my shoulders, and then entered my room. Inside, I began reading the letters one by one, while continuing my scripts. Reading the letters made me happy, even though some containing negative remarks about my works. After I finished reading half of the letters, I started studying for my exam while drinking bottles of energy drink that I bought in the convenience store this afternoon.

* * *

At about 1 o'clock in the morning, my eyes felt tired after hours of studying and I lied on my bed. Because I drank quite a lot of energy drinks, I didn't feel sleepy at all. The other reason was because I always slept at a much later time and slept during most of the school time.

"I think I have completely become a night person..."

I murmured to myself and took a deep sigh. And then...

"Hmm?"

I felt like hearing noise from the door. I tried concentrating on my hearing...

"!"

It was not my feeling! I could clearly hear the sound of someone using screwdriver trying to remove the lock of my door. Quickly, and without any sound, I saved all of my scripts and hid all of the letters inside the wardrobe and locked it. After I turned off my computer, I went to my bed and pretended to be sleeping. Because I had mastered karate, I knew many self-defense moves and so I prepared my body to take down the culprit.

I heard the sound of the door opened, and then the foot steps of the culprit. From the sound, I could tell that the culprit was heading towards me. Because I had practiced my karate a lot, my instinct had become sharper which made me able to tell what the culprit was doing. I could tell that the culprit was extending one of the arms to me.

Just a few moment before the culprit touched me...

"Hmph!"

"Kya!"

I grabbed the arm, then I slipped quickly out of my bed while kicking the leg of the culprit, causing the culprit to lose balance. Then, I quickly turned my body while still holding to the left arm, and took the right harm. I locked both arms and then pushed the culprit's body on the bed.

"What are you doing, you hentai muscle head! Are you trying to rape me?"

"That voice is..."

I looked closely at the face of the culprit, and it was definitely Kirino.

"Kirino! What are you doing in this midnight time in my room?"

I released my arm lock, and turned on the light of my room. I took few steps backwards, and Kirino stood up and faced me.

"I have something to talk to you."

She sat down on my bed. Because there's NO WAY I would sit beside her, so I sat on my desk chair.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well..."

It seemed like it was something that was hard to talk about.

"You saw my reaction right towards the anime right?"

"Yes."

"So..."

She clenched her fists on the knee, and looked at the floor.

"What do you think of me watching those kind of childish anime? You must be thinking me as stupid right? Or disgusting, or abnormal, or..."

I looked at her eyes, and her eyes got wet. Maybe she was afraid that I might told everyone around me about this, and her reputation would be ruined. Especially if my old man knew about this because he cared her excessively. I heard from my mother that it was hard to persuade that hard headed old man to allow Kirino working as a model. What if he knew about this? Based on what he said during dinner time, I couldn't even imagine it.

I stood up from my seat, and walked towards her. I put my right hand on her head, and patted her.

"There's no way I would do that. Every person has their own interests and opinions, including you. No one has the right to prohibit you from enjoying your hobby, nor the right to make fun about it. If someone makes fun out of you just because you are an otaku, I will hit them on the face hard."

"Really? You are not lying?"

"Why should I do that? I am not the type to joke around if I am listening to someone speaking seriously."

"So you are completely okay with me having this kind of interest?"

"Yup. Or should I repeat the sentence that I said just now?"

I snickered. Even though I hated her, this was a brother's duty to take care of his sister. I couldn't just leave her like this.

"..."

She nodded quietly.

"Relax, I won't tell anybody about this."

I stopped patting her head, and sat on the desk chair again.

"It's already very late now. You should go back to your room and sleep. There is school tomorrow, right?"

She stood up, and faced me.

"Before that, I want to ask you for one more thing. Is it okay?"

I nodded at her.

"Well then... I want to... "

She said it bashfully while looking down at the floor.

"... show you my secret."

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**

**Writer's note**

This is my first fanfiction for ore no imouto series! I hope you guys will like it. The reason I write this fanfiction is that I feel Kyousuke is way too simple and plain, so I decided to add something to his background information. I also planned to modify all the events in the story. I have read the light novel of this series until the latest volume, which is much further compared to the manga or the anime. So, later chapters might show some spoilers (but changed a bit from the original story).

If you find my english is a bit weird, it's understandable because I read the light novel of this series (in original language), and so sometime I take some phrases from the novel and translated it to English. To be honest, English is not my main language (^_^).

So, see you guys in chapter 2. Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The moment I realized, I was already inside Kirino's room. I stood still in the middle of the room, and looked at the ornaments and furnitures inside the room. Her room had light brown wallpaper, with pink curtains covering the windows. I also could see her uniform hanged on the wall, with some photo frames and other decorations around the rooms. The short white wardrobe on my left side had some dolls on it, and behind me there was also a white bookshelf.

Then I glanced at my right side, at Kirino's bed. Her bed was covered with girlish bedsheets, and on top of it were some pillows in pink and yellow. Just in front of me, I saw Kirino sitting in front of her desk while typing in the password to unlock her computer.

The moment she finished typing it, she passed just by my side, and she began removing all objects that were placed on the bookshelf behind me. Even though the bookshelf was quite large, there was only few objects on it. Then, she began pushing the bookshelf to the left, and opened the sliding door that was behind the bookshelf. She turned her body towards me and she looked straightly at my eyes.

"This is my secret that I told you about."

She said it with full of confidence, and I could also sense some pride inside her words. Then she began taking out lots and lots of colourful boxes from the hidden storage place. At the first glance, I had no idea what were those boxes were. But after I looked at them closely, I could tell that those were game packages. And not just any game, but gal games that even myself rarely played. What's more, most of the games that I saw were rated 18+.

I also looked at the inside of the hidden storage place; it was full with anime figurines, anime cases, mangas, and some illustration books, and some of them were rated 18+. Based on what I observed with my own eyes, I could only come to one conclusion.

"So... you're an otaku, right?"

Suddenly she stopped her movements, and moved her eyes away from me, and silently nodded. After a few seconds of silence, she suddenly spoke out loud to me.

"Not just any kind of anime and games, you know! I only buy those that have imouto (little sister) or lolis inside them! Like this one!"

Then, she took the Meruru anime case and put it just in front of my eyes.

"Meruru is my favorite amongst all of my collections! The main heroine is a magical girl and her name is Meruru. She wears a really adorable dress while holding a pink magic wand, and the Meruru herself is already very cute!"

Without any pause, she continuously talked about the anime which seemed to be her most favourite. Then, she hugged the anime case while having a happy expression on her face.

"Just thinking about it already makes me feel happy!"

While she was doing all that, I just stood there and listened to her because I had absolutely had no idea what I should say to her. Even though I had written many short stories in wide variety of genres, I had almost never written stories with female otaku characters inside them. And so, all I did was looking at her telling me happily about the anime.

"Oh, and there's some more."

She took one of the game cases and showed it to me.

"Beside anime, I also love to play gal games. And of course, all of them have imouto stuff or lolis inside."

"And have ratings of 18+?"

Her face turned red at the moment I said that.

"S-stupid! I am NOT a pervert like you!"

That word hurt me you know...

"I have both normal and 18+ gal games, you know. I don't care about the rating as long as the story and/or the characters are good."

"I see..."

I quickly glanced through all the titles of the games that she had. The games that she had ranged from doujinshi to those made by famous producers. Moreover, I knew the outlines of few games that she had because I often read various story scenarios and game scripts in order to improve my writing skill. And then, I realized something...

Those games that I knew the outlines had either heavy incest storyline or the main heroine was a hardcore tsundere. For an instant, an impossible scenario passed through my head.

(Wait a sec... Does this mean that she... No, no way!)

I shook my head hard.

After I thought about it again, it was highly unlikely because I only knew a small part of her games, plus all of her games had imouto stuff inside them; so it was not strange to find incest storyline in any of her games. Maybe the rest of the games that I didn't know had pure love stories or heroines with different personalities. I could not confirm it.

While I was convincing myself that Kirino was a normal little sister who hated her own older brother, she was staring at me.

"Why are you staring at the games like that? …As I thought, you do think that I am abnormal, don't you?"

"Eh? No, it's not like that. I was just wondering where you were able to buy these kind of things."

"I can't tell you about that."

She had an evil smile on her face.

Then, she turned her body towards the computer and took out a small white plastic box from beside the computer screen and passed it to me. At the first look, I could not understand what was the meaning of it.

"Erm, Kirino? What's this?"

"It's my external HDD (hard disk drive). I've already copied several gal games inside, and I want you to finish them by next week."

"Why do you want me to do this?"

"Well... I want to hear somebody's else impression and opinion about the games that I play."

I took the external HDD from her, and put it inside my pocket.

"Why don't you ask your friends to play them?"

She stared at me.

"Do you have brain inside your head? There's no way I can do that! If I do that, my image in school will be ruined and it's almost certain that oyaji (old man) will know about it!"

She had a point. Kirino was a model for a fashion magazine, and she was quite popular in her school. If there was any bad rumour about her, it would spread quickly and would tarnish her image in her work and in the school.

AND, if oyaji heard about it, his wrath would fall upon her and this house would become a rehabilitation centre for her; with oyaji as the supervisor.

"So up until now, you had no one to talk to about this kind of thing?"

Her expression changed in a second. She looked down at the floor, and shook her head weakly. Her eyes were empty and she had a very lonely expression on her face.

I was shocked for a second. It was the first time I saw Kirino looking this weak. Kirino who always did what she liked with confidence and pride, looked like a helpless and powerless small kid.

At that very moment, I felt that Kirino really needed my help.

"Ok, I got it. I'll try my best to finish the games that you gave me by next week."

After I said those words, I turned my body away from her and walked out of her room. Few moments before I closed the door, I heard whispering from my back.

"...Thank you, aniki..."

I put a bitter smile, and returned to my own room.

I was sitting in front of my computer with Kirino's HDD plugged in. I browsed the content of her HDD, and I could only see 2 games inside it. However, the size of each games were more than 1 gigabyte, which meant I had to play both of them from after school until midnight to finish it within a week. Then I took out my agenda from my drawer, and I checked my schedule for this week.

I took a glance at my schedule, and luckily I couldn't see anything important this week. However, even though it was not written in my agenda I remembered that I had to finish some of my scripts and some illustrations within this week. I did some calculation in my head about the time I should allocate to each tasks for this week, but I came into a conclusion that it was impossible to be done.

I took a deep sigh, and I went to my bed and lied on it. While looking at the ceiling above me, I was thinking how I could fulfil my promise with Kirino while still being able to meet the deadlines. I was deep in thought for few minutes.

Suddenly I remembered about something. My assistant, Yuki, had a wide social connection within the novel industry and the anime industry. If I asked her to find the outlines for the games that Kirino gave me, I could tell Kirino my impression without the need to play through the games!

Without any time to lose, I quickly grabbed my phone and dialled Yuki's phone. Even though the time was already 2 am, I kept on calling her phone hoping that she would wake up.

After my 5th tries, Yuki picked up the phone.

"Oi! What the hell is wrong with you! It's already 1 am you know!"

I took some distance from my phone because of her loud 'greeting'.

"I know about it. Do you think I would call you at this time without any reason?"

There was a pause for a few moments.

"Hmm... Maybe because you feel lonely? If you said so, I would happily go to your house and stay over in your room! But, no perverted things okay~?"

I clenched my fist hard and my face was twitching from holding my anger.

"No, I called you because I want to ask for your help."

"What is it?"

"I want you to get me the synopsis for 2 gal games. I will text you the names later."

"Okay. But, why? Usually you ask for any types of scenarios, and it's not like you to ask for scripts from a specific game."

"Well... I have my own circumstances..."

"..."

"..."

That was one of Yuki's good point too. She never asked too much about anything personal. But this silence was kind of awkward...

"..."

"..."

"Okay then, good night Kou-chan~"

"Good night."

I put my phone on my desk.

I lied back on my bed again. Now that I have finished one task, I began thinking about how to make some otaku friends for Kirino. Thinking about her personality, it was best if I looked for another female otaku, but it was hard to find female otaku by a male like me.

Then something just crossed my mind...

"That's it!"

I took my phone and sent a text message to Yuki. If it was her, she would find it quickly without any problem!

* * *

"So, what are we going to do here?"

Kirino looked at me quite angrily.

Today was Sunday, and it was 5 days after I asked Yuki to find an otaku group where Kirino could join. 2 days ago, Yuki came to my house to pass me works and she also told me that one of her acquaintances was a leader of an otaku group, who was quite close to Yuki. From what I heard from her, the female otaku leader was Yuki's senior back in high school, about 2 years older than her. The moment I heard about that, I quickly agreed with it because it would be best if all the members of the groups did not have so much age difference with Kirino.

Currently, both Kirino and I were standing in the middle of Akihabara. She was looking around at the building and the billboards with a lot of excitement. Just as I expected, Kirino hadn't come to Akihabara because she was hiding her status as an otaku. As for me, I came to Akihabara quite often because of my work.

"You said before that you had no one to talk about otaku stuff, right? So I asked Yuki to find an otaku group for you."

Suddenly, Kirino looked irritated.

"So you asked that senior... You're really close to her."

It would be strange for a woman to come to my house that often with no apparent reason. So I told my family that Yuki was a senior and the manager of the karate club back in middle school, and I was really close to her. But actually, she came often to my house (to be more precise, my room) to tell me anything related to work or help me with my scripts. Even though Yuki was like that, she was a top student in her high school and now she was still the top student in the literature faculty in her university.

Moreover, she was very friendly to everyone and she also had quite an interesting personality which made her able to make lots of friends. From what I heard, she had friends in the anime industry, game industry, some manga artists, and much more. There was this one time when I looked at her contact list, and I was in awe when I counted the number of people inside the list; it was more than 300 people. The only thing that I found strange about Yuki was that she never had boyfriend (from what I knew) in her entire life.

Yuki and Kirino were practically strangers, because of that I was the only one that could explain to Kirino about the meeting with the female otaku group.

"She found a female otaku group with members about your age. Apparently the leader of the group is her acquaintance. Oh, and here's the location for the meeting."

I passed her a small note with the name & location of the cafe where the meeting would be held.

"Well then, bye."

I passed her side and walked away from her. The moment I was behind her, Kirino grabbed my shirt and pulled me.

"Wait a sec. Have you met with the group leader directly?"

"No. Why?'

"What? It's your job to check it, you dumbass! You're the one who brought up this idea!."

"There's no way I could do that, you know? Yuki never wrote the name of the leader, and I don't know what that person looks like."

"You could've asked your BELOVED senior! Why didn't you think of it?"

"But why is there a need for such thing?"

Without any warning, Kirino clenched her right fist and swung it to my stomach. It was a perfect right hook. Fortunately I had been training martial art for quite a long time and I was able to block it.

"Tch. Fine! I'll go by myself!"

Kirino quickly turned her body and walked hurriedly towards the meeting place.

"What's wrong with her..."

I shrugged my shoulders. I did not know what made her that angry. But honestly, I did feel anxious whether she would be open about her otaku hobby with the group because Kirino herself was very different from typical otaku. First, she was a model for a fashion magazine, and in public she always pretended to be a good girl. And second, her taste was really different from normal girls.

As the one who started the idea, and as her brother, I had the duty to make sure that she would successfully make new friends in the meeting. I decided to follow her and observe her from far away. I took shortcuts and back alleys and arrived at the arcade opposite to the cafe about 15 minutes before the meeting began.

To make the observation less torturous, I purchased some coins and played a shooting game just near the window so I could see at the inside of the cafe. While I was playing the game, I glanced at the cafe every minute to see the girls whom Kirino would talk with.

I felt quite relaxed when I saw that the other members were around middle to high school students, about the same age as Kirino. Moreover, I also saw Kirino talking happily with the others and shaking their hands. It seemed she was able to introduce herself successfully.

I smiled bitterly. Her behaviour towards other people was COMPLETELY different than the way she treated me. I was wondering what made her that evil towards me when suddenly a tall woman walked towards the group.

The woman was about 170 cm, or about my height, and she had dark grey hair tied in twintail style. I could see a yellow bandanna on her forehead, and she was wearing a pair of big round spiralling glasses. I moved my eyes slightly downward, and I could see her wearing a green shirt with jeans. She also brought a bag pack, and her shirt was tucked inside the jeans. She looked completely like the typical image of a disgusting otaku.

BUT! The one thing that stood out was her outstandingly HUGE BOOBS.

Unconsciously, I stared at hertwin mountains for several moments. It would be rude for a gentleman to not staring at her gorgeous mountains. Suddenly...

"GAME OVER"

That voice brought me back to my sanity. I turned my attention quickly to the game screen, and it seemed that my health bar had become empty. My character was probably shot several times when I was staring outside.

I sighed, and went inside to buy more coins. Unfortunately, many people were queueing to buy the coin and so I had to wait for a while. When I returned to the same shooting game that I was playing before, the entire otaku group had entered the cafe. Luckily, they were sitting just by the window and thus I was able to observe their activities.

However, my game was more important!

15 minutes later, I succeeded in killing the boss for stage one. After feeling a sense of achievement, I moved my eyes away from the screen to the cafe's window. At that moment, I was at lost of words after I saw Kirino. Different from the other members, she was just sitting at the corner of the table while looking down at the table with a lonely face. It seemed that she was left out by the group.

"..."

I couldn't say a word. I had given her the best opportunity to share her hobbies with other people, but it seemed that the group that Yuki picked was not suitable for her. I clenched my teeth. I wanted to go to that cafe right now and helped her out, but it would be a bother for the rest of the members. Knowing that I couldn't do anything, I just continued playing the shooting game. However, no matter how much I tried to concentrate on the game, I couldn't stop thinking about Kirino.

* * *

One hour had passed, and all the members of that female otaku group had gone home, except Kirino. She remained like that since the middle of the meeting. Her lonely face didn't disappear even after 1 hour had passed since then. Seeing her like that, I couldn't hold myself anymore and so I walked quickly towards the cafe.

The moment I opened the door to the cafe, a female who was standing near the door greeted me cheerfully with a smile.

"Welcome back, goshujin-sama!"

My body was frozen for a moment. I didn't expect to be welcomed like this.

I quickly moved my eyes across the room, and I noticed many women dressed in frilly maid outfits with frilly aprons. Oh, I see, this was a maid cafe. I was kinda taken a back for a while because this was my first time coming into a maid cafe. Unconsciously, my eyes chased the maids because their beautiful figures were strengthened by the cute maid outfit.

However, I had no time to be looking at the maids! My true objective was to go to Kirino. Maybe I should comfort her and promise her another meeting with another otaku group to cheer her up. I walked towards her back, and tapped her left shoulder.

"Yo, Kirino! How did the meeting go?"

I tried being cheerful so that Kirino wouldn't feel so depressed. Kirino turned her head and looked up at me. She stared at me coldly. Really, really, coldly.

"..."

From her eyes I could tell that she wanted to blame me badly for giving her such a painful (?) experience. I must prepare myself to be kicked and/or punched when we went back.

Out of nowhere, a woman entered my sight from my right side and called Kirino.

"Oh? Who is this gentleman, Kiririn-shi?"

I looked at her closely, and I saw a woman wearing a green shirt with jeans, and that noticeable spiralling glasses. It was the otaku group leader that I saw from the arcade. When I looked at her face, I was surprised that she didn't look that old compared to what Yuki said about her. This woman was supposed to be few years older than her, but why did she look this young? From my guess, this woman was about 1~2 years younger than me. More than that, she also used old-style Japanese like the one that appeared in samurai movies. This was my first time to actually hear someone speak like that with my own ears.

The woman in spiralling glasses put her hand on her chin, and looked at me from bottom to top. She nodded to herself, and then her mouth smiled like this ω.

"Don't tell me... Your boyfriend?"

""You're wrong!""

Kirino's and my voice was completely in sync. This was somehow quite embarrassing.

I cleared my throat and smiled while extending my right arm towards her.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Kyousuke Kousaka, and I'm her older brother."

She grabbed my right hand and shook it.

"My handle name is Saori Vageena, you can call me Saori, Kyousuke-shi."

What in the world was that name? Vageena? What language was that? Those sentences almost left my mouth, but I kept it inside me. I got the feeling that the conversation would go to areas that were unknown to me.

After I had this somewhat-awkward-introduction, Saori released my hand. Then she looked at between me and Kirino several times. Her smile turned like this ω again.

"I'm sorry Kyousuke-shi. I thought you two were lovers because Kyousuke-shi has a handsome face that's a perfect match for Kiririn-shi's beautiful figure."

I took a deep sigh.

"Why did you think that me and Kirino were lovers?"

Saori took a brief look at Kirino and then she looked straight at me.

"Well, you see, during the meeting I noticed that Kiririn-shi looked at the arcade just across the street. When I followed her eyes, I saw you playing that shooting game in the arcade. At first, I thought it was just an acquaintance of her. However, she looked at you several times during the meeting and with eyes desperately looking for a help."

"Eh? Really? I didn't notice it at all."

I looked down at Kirino and I could see her face turned red like an apple.

"When I looked at your face, I compared it with Kiririn-shi's. I thought both of you were siblings, but your looks weren't that similar. And so, I thought that both of you must be lovers."

"Aren't you stupid? There's no way this muscle head is good enough to be my boyfriend!"

I snickered while patting Kirino's head.

"Same here. This kind of impudent little brat is impossible to be my girlfriend. Besides, we are 100% blood related siblings, not some step-sister & step-brother relationship like in gal games."

"..."

"Eh?"

Kirino remained quiet.

(What's with this reaction? Eh? Me and Kirino were really..?)

I panicked. Well, it was a fact that I my memories of my childhood were quite blurry. However, I did remember growing up together with her for years. Then, why did she react like this?

"I really envy your relationship, Kiririn-shi, Kyousuke-shi."

With a smile on her face, Saori blurted out those words suddenly.

""No way!""

It was like a reflex reaction; with 0.1 second of gap both me and Kirino looked at her face and spoke those words out loudly. However, I was able to get out of that awkward atmosphere thanks to her action. Before I could send my gratitude to her, Saori winked at me. Eh? You did it to help me out? What a good friend she was! Even though we had only met for 10 minutes, I felt that she was already become my best friend.

"By the way, Kiririn-shi, Kyousuke-shi, are you free after this?"

"I have put aside LOTS of time for the meeting. I didn't expect it to finish this early, so I have nothing to do until this night."

After hearing that, Saori looked at me.

"Nothing to do when I get home."

"Wonderful! Then, let's go!"

"Err... Where are we going?"

"I want to introduce one of my friend to both of you!"

* * *

After Saori paid the bill, the three of us left the maid cafe to go to a certain place. I had no idea where we were going, because Saori didn't say a word. I looked at Kirino and Saori who were walking in front of me. They were talking excitingly about otaku stuff, anime, and galgames. Even though I did some work in the anime & game world from time to time, I was still not that knowledgeable about popular or famous anime and games. However, Saori sometime threw the conversation to me when the topic was quite general. Saori must have noticed that I was left out and did that to prevent me from getting lonely. I really wanted to hug her right now and shout "Please be my best friend!" or something like that. I had never met a friend as good as her.

After we walked for 10 minutes, we arrived at a fast food outlet. The moment we opened the door, Saori looked around to find the friend of her. When Saori looked at the corner of the room, she waved her hand and walked quickly towards the girl sitting at the corner. Both Kirino and I followed Saori to that table.

"Let me introduce her. Her handle name is Kuroneko."

I took a quick look at this girl named Kuroneko. She had a long black hair with deep red eyes (contact lens) and skin as white as snow. She wore a black gothic lolita clothing and a headband decorated with a pair of red roses. She looked like a doll that came to life. But, I felt like she was emitting some kind of dark aura from her body. To be frank, she was quite scary; she looked like the type of people that could use black magic.

As it was already past lunchtime, we bought some food before we sat down on the table. Kirino sat beside me, while Saori was sitting in front of me with Kuroneko sitting next to her. While we were eating, Saori introduced both of us to Kuroneko.

"Kuroneko-shi, let me introduce to you my new friends from the meeting just now. This is Kirino Kousaka and her brother Kyousuke Kousaka."

Before either me or Kirino could say "Nice to meet you", Kuroneko looked at Kirino and snickered.

"What's with your clothing that's completely out of place? I understand if you are fishing for men in Shibuya. Haha"

[**Note – **If I'm not wrong, Shibuya is district in Tokyo that's famous for the love hotels.]

Wow! She said that kind of words to another person that she just met! I began to understand why she used Kuroneko (black cat) as her handle name; her personality was like a wild black cat being hostile to anyone it met, besides to her clothing that was all black.

Kirino crushed the empty paper cup that she was holding and glared at her.

"Same as you! What's with that totally emo clothing? Were you trying to cosplay and failed badly at it?"

Kirino laughed with her nose.

After Kirino finished that sentence, the two of them started staring at each other. I could see sparks between the two of them! But, I had to do something here! It would be terrible if they had a fight in this first meeting. Desperate for a help, I looked at Saori. She leaned her head and had a question mark floating on top of her.

(Useless!)

I used all of my brain capacity to think of a topic that both of them might like. Then, an idea just passed across my mind.

"Errmm... What anime do both of you like recently?"

"Well, of course Meruru!"

Phew. Luckily, I knew that Kirino's love towards Meruru was extreme, and so she would happily talk about it. Just when I thought that everything would go well, Kuroneko's words added oil to the fire.

"Meruru? That tasteless battle mahou shoujo anime that's aimed for small children? Haha. You are so childish."

I had the feeling that this would get worse and worse...

"Then what about you?"

"Me? Of course the masterpiece 'Maschera'."

Eh? Maschera? I did some works for that anime recently.

"Especially the latest OVAs... They are very beautiful and the developments between the characters are heart-throbbing. That anime is truly a god's work."

(What a complicated feeling... She praised me for writing a good story, but it was a BL (boys love) story! Should I call Yuki and check my sexuality?)

"That all black anime with crappy world setting? Hahaha! You are truly an emo girl with a mental problem."

And then, both Kirino and Kuroneko continued to mock each other about anime, clothing, looks, etc etc. I really regretted asking that question to both of them. But...

"Good job, Kyousuke-shi! Now they are opening themselves to each other!"

"How do you get that conclusion after you saw them like that!"

Even after 5 minutes had passed since then, Kuroneko and Kirino was still insulting each other. On the other hand, Saori and I was looking at them without speaking anything. Sitting for 5 minutes without doing anything made me feel very sleepy, especially when I worked until 2 am this morning.

"Saori, I want to take a short nap. Can you wake me up when this is over?"

"Roger!"

"Thanks~. *yawn*"

* * *

I folded my arms on the table, and rested my head on them. As I closed my eyes, my consciousness fell into the darkness and I was sleeping deeply.

When I woke up, the sky had turned orange. I quickly took my phone out of my pocket, and 2 hours had passed since I slept. I looked at the table, but I could not see Kirino or Kuroneko. Saori was the only one who remained, and she was playing her psp.

"Saori, why are you still here?"

"I thought you would feel lonely if you wake up and no one's there, so I decided to stay. If you are wondering about Kiririn-shi and Kuroneko-shi, they already left to go around Akihabara."

How nice of her! I could not believe that someone like her existed on this planet!

"But then, why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were sleeping soundly, Kyousuke-shi; it would be very rude of me if I woke you up. Besides, I was able to enjoy your sleeping face."

This woman was able to say that embarrassing sentence just like that! But still, I was thankful to her for staying by my side. Just when I was about to say thank you, someone slapped me hard on the back.

"Ouch!"

"Yo, Kou-chan! How did the meeting go?"

It was Yuki. She was wearing her daily clothes, different from the clothes that she usually wore for university or work. She was wearing white tank tops that revealed her breasts and a pair of tight jeans. The tight clothing enhanced her dynamite figure.

"The meeting didn't go well for Kirino. But thanks to Saori, she was able to make friends (?) with another girl with handle name Kuroneko after that meeting."

"Eh? Saori? What do you mean by that? I thought her name is supposed to be Kaori?"

"Well, she introduced herself as Saori Vageena (handle name)."

Yuki looked closely at the girl that was sitting in front of me. Really, really closely; Yuki's face was about 10 cm from her face face. Within seconds, she took off Saori's glasses and uncover the hidden face underneath the glasses. The moment I looked at her face, I gasped; Saori's face was more beautiful than any other women that I had seen in my life, and just by taking her glasses I could feel princess' aura coming out from her.

"Give me back my glasses, Yuki-nee!"

""Yuki-nee?""

It was really strange. First, the way Saori called Yuki; Saori could only call her like that if she was close to her for a long time, and Saori must be younger than her. Second, why was her name different from what Yuki said? I could not understand any of it.

"Yuki-nee? There was only one person that I know who call me like that. In other words, you must be Saori!"

She pointed her right index finger at Saori while her left hand was holding onto Saori's glasses.

"Ermm.. Yuki? Her name IS Saori. By the way, who's Kaori?"

"Kaori is my best friend's name, and Saori's older sister. We were close since primary school, and I met Saori around that time. However, Kaori is the leader of the group and I was certain that I asked her through sms about the meeting."

Both me and Yuki had lots of questions to ask. In the mean time, Saori was trying to take her glasses that Yuki stole from her.

"Could you give me back my glasses?"

"Oh, right. Sorry."

Yuki passed the glasses back to Saori. I felt quite disappointed when I knew that I couldn't enjoy Saori's beautiful face any longer.

"Then? What's the meaning of this, Saori?"

"Urgh... Maybe I should be frank to both of you."

Yuki sat down next to me while leaning to the front. From my position I could see the inside of her clothing pretty well.

"My real name is Saori Makishima (沙織 槇島), and Kaori (香織) is my sister. I took over this group because my sister was suddenly gone and no one heard anything about her since, but I know that she is living somewhere with her husband now."

Saori put a lonely smile on her face.

"This clothing style, accent, the otaku group, and all the contacts inside my phone were used to be my sister's; I tried to replace her role in the group. In fact, the meeting that I had today was my first time. I tried to be funny and friendly, but I failed to make the members closer to each other."

Saori smiled bitterly.

I was shocked when hearing the truth. I could not believe that today's meeting was her first time because the way she acted in front of the group was very natural when I saw her this afternoon. Somewhere inside my heart, I knew that actually the members of the otaku group became closer to each other even though Saori didn't realized it at all.

"Stop feeling down like that, Saori. I couldn't say anything because I did not see you directly during the meeting, but at least you succeeded in making Kirino and Kuroneko friends, right? Cheer up!"

I tried my best to cheer Saori up. Saori had done many things to me and Kirino this day, and it would be very rude if I didn't return the kindness back to her.

"Thank you, Kyousuke-shi."

"Oh, I also forgot to say it. Please take a good care of my sister. Even though she is egoistical, impudent and proud, she has no friends to talk about her otaku hobbies."

Saori's smile turned to this ω.

"Leave it to me, Kyousuke-shi!"

At that time I felt that our friendship had become something that nobody could break. While both of us were having a good conversation, Yuki who was sitting next to me looked at both of us irritatedly.

"It seems that both of you have become good friends. Kou-chan, why don't you tell her your secret."

Yuki was angry because she was left out alone while me and Saori were getting close to each other.

"Wait! Yuki!"

If Saori heard it, there was a high chance that she wouldn't treat me as friends anymore. I really hated it when people around me put a distance between me and them; I just wanted a normal life and so I had hidden my secret for a long time.

"This guy is actually Kouichi-sensei! Are you surprised?"

"Oohh!"

(Ah... It's over.)

Just when I thought that Saori would treat me like some idol, she held my right hand tightly and shook it hard.

"I never knew that such a famous figure exists just in front of my eye!"

"Ermm... I'm not that famous, you know."

I was kind of embarrassed when you praised me like that.

"Eh? You didn't know your popularity in Akihabara, Kyousuke-shi? Now you're one of the most popular young artists & writers in the anime world!"

The only thing I knew was that some of my works had high ratings compared to others, but I never knew that all of those made me this popular!

Leaving that aside, I felt an urge to kill Yuki from telling my secret just like that to another person, even though it was a good friend of mine. I moved my eyes away from Saori, and glared at Yuki.

"Yuki... When this is finished I will call your grandfather."

Yuki's grandfather, Reiji Fujibayashi (零時 藤林), was the founder & head of board of directors in the publishing company that Yuki worked in. Moreover, her grandfather was a replacement for her parents who passed away when she was small. Reiji was really strict towards her, but especially nice to me. The last time I complained about Yuki, he forced Yuki to live in a Buddhist temple for almost 2 weeks to make her more disciplined. In other words, he was my ultimate tool to keep Yuki in check.

"I humbly ask for your apology, Kousaka-sama."

Yuki put both her hands on the table, and bowed down until her forehead touched the table.

I took deep sigh.

"Well, punishing you to my heart's content won't make Saori forgets everything."

"You sadistic bastard..."

Yuki muttered that sentence.

"I can hear that, you know?"

"I beg for your mercy!"

I took another deep sigh. Even though Yuki was a top achiever, she never learned from her mistakes.

Then Saori poked my shoulder.

"Why do you hide the fact that you're Kouichi-sensei?"

"Well, to put it in a word, I want to live a normal life; just like the faceless background characters that you see in galgames."

I thought that Saori wouldn't understand this kind of explanation, but Saori nodded several times. It seemed that she was able to understand what I was trying to say.

"Have no fear, Kyousuke-shi! My lips are tight and I will treat you just like an ordinary guy!"

She declared those words loudly. She had completely forgotten that we were still inside the fast food outlet and everyone was looking at us. This was very embarrassing. But still, I really appreciated her for treating me this kind.

"Thanks a lot, Saori."

"By the way, Kyousuke-shi. Can I have your signature? Of course, as Kouichi-sensei."

She took out the newest light novel that I wrote from her bag and passed it to me.

I took a really, really, deep sigh.

* * *

After we had that conversation in with Saori, she needed to leave early because she had another meeting to attend to. As both of us had nothing to do anymore in Akihabara, we left that place together and took the same train because her apartment was near the same station as my house. When we arrived at the station, both of us exited the station and walked side by side. On the way, we had some conversation about what happened today, about Saori, and any other topics that we could think of. By the time we were close to the park, Yuki and I parted as both of us took different roads to go home.

After few minutes of walking, I arrived at the front of my house. I opened the door and said "I'm back." But, the moment I stepped my foot inside my house I felt an intense and cold atmosphere. My house was also strangely quite. At this time, usually my father would watch the TV and my mother would be out for buying ingredients for dinner.

I quietly took of my shoes, and walked towards the door to the living room. The door to the living room was slightly open, and that ominous aura was coming from it.

I peeked inside, and I was shocked with what I saw.

Oyaji folded his arms, and stared at Kirino who was sitting opposite of him; she was looking down at the floor with a sad face. I moved my eyes towards the table, and I could see...

...a paper bag printed with anime characters, and many anime and game dvd cases beside the bag.

(That idiot!)

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**

**Writer's Note.**

First of all, I'm really sorry for making you wait for so long for the next chapter. Recently, I'm busy with my life and I didn't have time to write this fanfiction and my Toaru Majutsu no Index fanfiction. So, please don't complain if it takes too long.

Well, leaving that aside, I thank all of you my readers for reading my fanfictions! I will upload the other fanfiction within this month.


End file.
